Innocent
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: A/U Marron was murdered, all fingers point to Goten Son. Only few believe him. Bra Briefs is a successful lawyer also sister in-law of the victim. How will she juggle Goten's case and stay loyal to her family. CALLAB WITH TIFFANY7898
1. Chapter 1

**Marron was murder, all fingers point to Goten Son. Only few believe him. Bra Briefs is a successful lawyer also sister in-law of the victim. How will she juggle Goten's case and stay loyal to her family.**

**Ps : Everyone has their powers, just no Dragon Balls**

* * *

"Mr. Son, were you the last person to see Marron Briefs?"

The words echoed through Goten's head. He looked over at his use to be best friend who glared at him, Trunks Briefs. Why couldn't Trunks believe him? He would never do such a thing. Goten glanced over to Eighteen and Krillen who were deadly glaring at him. No one believed him except his family and his lawyer.

"Y-yes." Goten answered. His palms were sweaty and he felt as if the room was spinning around.

"And your DNA was found on her when her body was recovered."

"I-I just gave her a hug and a simple kiss on the cheek! I do that to girls that are my friends." Goten protested, his voice shaking.

The prosecutor stopped in front of him and smirked. "You always had feelings for Marron didn't you?"  
"No-"

"Are you sure? Because you two had a thing before she married Trunks."

Goten gulped. "It was College."

"But you never got over her. So you drove her home and tried to make a move on her. And when she rejected you, you got mad. And if you couldn't have her, no one could."

The room was silence. Not a word emitted through Goten's mouth as he replayed what was said. He wanted to deny this all! But Bra told him to keep his cool.

Bra Briefs, sister of Trunks. Disowned by her Mother and Brother. All because she decided to take this case. She believed in Goten. She knew Goten would never do anything like this.

"Ms. Briefs you may question your client now." The judge said.

Bra stood up and calmly walked over to Goten. She looked him straight in his onyx eyes and searched for the words to say. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Mr. Son, where were you the night Marron Briefs was murdered?" She asked calmly.

Goten looked into her aqua eyes and gave her a worried look. "Bra...Listen, I was at home or at work, you know I didn't do it B."

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "I know you didn't." She whispered.

"When was the last time you saw Marron Briefs?" Bra asked.

"I drove her home from the coffee shop because her car broke down and her phone was dead. She's like a sister to me, that's why we ended our relationship." Goten admitted.

"What did you do after that?" Bra questioned.

"I dropped her off at her house, gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then wished her best of luck with her car, and to say hi to Trunks and the kids. Then I went home." Goten said.

"What did you do at your house?" Bra asked.

"I was gonna make a pot of noodles but I got called to go to work to fill in for a friend." Goten said.

"Where do you work?"

"At a music shop." Goten said.

"Where is that?" Bra questioned.

"313 Bakery street."

"How far away is that from Marron's house?" Bra asked.

"Like 10 or 11 miles away."

"Anything else?"

"No, you can check everything, my phone, the time I checked in and out of work and ask the people around the other businesses. I didn't do it." Goten said.

Bra walked over to her desk and picked up a file. She walked back over to the judge and slammed the file in front of him.

"Check the time he clocked in and out of work. It's not enough time to kill and burry someone, your honor." Bra said.

Before the judge could say anything, the doors of the court room swung open and a tall man ran in. He looked insane and frantically looked around.  
"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He shouted as he ran toward the judge.

* * *

**(AN: Hey guys, It's Tiffany7898, Brii-Chan14's bitch lol, anyway, this is a collab Bri and I are doing, I came up with this idea for a while and I didn't wanna do it alone so who better to write it with than Bri? Nobody! So enjoy this new story! Next chapter will be a basic beginning! Review please, Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rainy day in West City. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder boomed through the air. As the rain poured down on this gloomy day, people scattered into nearby shops for shelter. Cars pulled off the road into parking lots or sidewalks because the drivers couldn't see through the thick down pour. A certain black Honda Civic pulled into a coffee shop parking lot. The driver turned off the car and relaxed in his seat.

'Maybe I should run in the shop for some coffee and muffins...who knows how long this storm might last.' He thought.

He didn't have an umbrella or anything to shield him from the rain, so he decided to run. The man opened the car door and got out with speed, he closed the door and locked his car, then ran into the coffee shop. He shook his hair a little bit to get some water droplets out. He lined up behind a blonde to order. He raised an eye brow, he knew her!

"Marron?"

The blonde turned around and smiled at him. "Goten it's so good to see you!" She cheered.

Marron opened her arms as Goten pulled her for a hug. After they let go Marron was called next to order.

"One sec." She said as she turned around. "A medium Mocha with a large chocolate muffin please."

The cashier nodded and got Marron's coffee and muffin. Marron paid and stepped aside so Goten can order.

"I'll have a Decaf with three large muffins. Two chocolate and one blueberry. Thank you." Goten said.

The cashier handed Goten his coffee and muffins and Goten left the money on the counter. Marron motioned for Goten to join her at a small table.

They sat down and got comfortable. "So what brings you to this side of West City Goten?" Marron asked as she opened the plastic around her muffin.

"I actually just finished work, I was heading down to my mom's restaurant on Forest street but this storm stopped me." Goten said, then took a sip of his coffee. "How about you? Gonna go see Trunks?"

"No, actually I was heading home from Capsule Corp. but the storm stopped me too." Marron said. "How are things? It's been a while."

"It has been a while, and everything's good. How about you?" Goten asked as he opened up one of his muffins.

"I'm good, being a house wife is hard work but it pays off at the end of the day." Marron then took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm sure it does." He said as he wiggled his eye brows.

Marron rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're still the same Goten." She laughed.

Goten laughed as well. "Trunks and the kids?"

"Trunks is pretty stressed out lately, poor guy can't decide if he should open a Capsule Corp. branch in Pine. It would be a lot of money." Marron said.

"Yeah it would be a lot of money." Goten agreed.

"The kids are fine. Maven just started High school. Vegeta is starting to train Tate and Valley started first grade. Valley really misses you Goten, she hasn't seen you since her sixth birthday." Marron said.

"That's true, I'll have to stop by one day and spend some time with the kids." Goten said then took a sip of his coffee.

By now the storm died down and they finished their coffee and muffins. "Well Goten it was nice seeing you again. But now I gotta go home, Maven should be home in about ten minutes." Marron said.

They got up and hugged again. "It was nice seeing you too Mar, I'll see you later." Goten said as they pulled away.

They walked out of the coffee shop into the moist air. "Bye Goten." Marron waved as she turned left.

"See ya Marron." Goten waved back. Goten walked down to his car and unlocked it.

Before he got in the driver'a seat, he heard a loud crash sound coming from Marron's direction. He looked over to Marron's car and saw smoke coming rising from beneath the hood. He saw Marron get out of the car and open up the hood. She coughed as more smoke came out.

He closed his car door and walked over to her. "What happened?"

Marron looked up at him and shrugged. "I just started the car, heard a loud noise then saw smoke coming out of the engine." Marron said. She sighed and held her head. "How am I gonna get home now?"

"Well I could give you a ride, you could get your car towed to a mechanic." Goten suggested.

"Yeah, I can call my insurance company and have a tow truck come. Thanks Goten I owe you one." Marron said.

"No you don't, come on." Goten said as he walked toward his car.

Marron put the hood down on her car and walked over to Goten's car. They got in and Goten started up his car, then they drove off to her house. During the ride, Marron felt as if she forgot something. She had no luck remembering what it was so she shrugged it off, thinking it was something harmless.

About 10 minutes later Goten pulled into a suburban community.

"Which house was it again?" Goten asked.

"3492, it's just after the left turn up ahead." Marron said.

Goten nodded and pulled into the drive way. "Thank you so much Goten." Marron said as she gave him a side hug.

Goten hugged her back and peck her on the cheek. "Good luck with the car, say hi to Trunks and kids for me." Goten said as she got out of the car.

"Will do, bye!" She waved, then closed the door.

Goten pulled out of the drive way and drove off. Marron walked up to the front door and dug in her pockets for her keys.

"...Damn it! I knew I forgot something! It must be in the car." Marron sighed. "Might as well call the tow truck."

She reached into her back pocket for her phone, but before she could, a cold hand wrapped around her mouth and lower body. She was then pulled aside into the bushes.

"AHHHHH!" Marron shrieked as she was being dragged. The shrieked was muffled by the person's hand, but it was still loud enough to piss the person off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Growled the person, using their hand to cover her mouth. Marron squirmed and bit on the person's hand.

The unnamed person snatched their hand back. As the napper was distracted, Marron staggered to her feet. Even though she was blinded by her tears and was shaking she manage to flee a few feet before being grabbed by the hair.

The blonde spun around and noticed the masked napper had dark eyes and dark hair. She balled her hands into a fist, aiming for the napper's nose.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." The person snickered pushing Marron into the wet and muddy grass. Once again, she tried to get up, but was quickly stopped when two cold, wet hands wrapped around her throat.

Salty tears began to surface her face. As it became harder to breathe. The only thing on her mind was her family. She wondered why notice her Kai in distress.

"Night night blondie."

Marron's blue eyes shut and her body went limp. Her attack quickly released and checked for a pulse. The person satisfied, it was faint, but it was there.

The attacker got up, humming a tune as he/she scanned the are just incase anyone heard Marron's cries.

Ten minutes past and the coast was clear. After putting on a fresh par of latex gloves, the attacker lifted Marron's body up and swung her over their shoulder.

It was a short walk to the black van. The person popped the back door, tossing Marron in like it was nothing.

Before shutting the back door. The attacker looked at how she laid. She was dirty and bruised up. Her once straight blonde hair, was now frizzy and more brown than blonde.

The napper grinned and slammed the door shut. "You Belongs to me now Marron Briefs."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Goten had just arrived home, ready to take a nap when his stomach started talking to him.

He did the Son trademark smile and ran his hands through his black spiky hair. "Looks like I'm hungry again."

Living with a mother that cooked 90% percent of the time, you picked up a few recipes. Goten's favorite, and the quickest, was noodles.

Nine minutes passed and Goten was sitting in front of TV eating his noodles. Seconds passed and his phone went off.

'B-chan'

Goten smirked, happy to see it was one of his best friends.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Goten! I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been a day and a half B."

"Like I said, forever."

Goten laughed. "Maybe we can meet up tomorrow."

"Or today?"

"But I'm tired!"

"I'm tired too. I haven't gotten my first case yet! All they make me do is paper work! It's boring!"

"Don't worry B, you'll get one soon enough."

He could tell she was rolling her eyes. "If you say so. So you are coming over, right?"

"Sorr-"

"Please! Y'know how I feel about driving in the rain! I can barely see! Do you want me to die?"

Goten sighed in defeat, Bra was an expert at persuading people.

"Fine, I'm on my way."

"Yay! Thanks Go-chan!"

Goten laughed a bit before ending the phone call. The youngest Son me ever scarfed down the rest of his noodles and grabbed his keys. As he walked to the door his phone went off again.

He frowned. Why was his boss calling? He just got off work!

"Hello Mr. Tanaka."

"Goten get your ass here, your niece got sick and she had to leave."

"B-but why can't Idasa, Sharpner, Uub, or Erasa do it? I have plans!"

"Because I asked you. You have ten minutes to get here or you're fired."

Before Goten could protest his boss violently hung up on him.

"Sick my ass." Goten scoffed, redialing Bra's number.

Goten didn't believe for one second that Pan was sick. Saiyans never get sick. She probably just pretended so she could go out with her latest boy-toy. Pan owed him big time.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah? You're coming right?"

"Well...my boss just called." Goten began. "If I don't go fill in for Pan in the next ten minutes I'm fired, sorry B."

Bra sighed on the other end, she really wanted to see him. "It's fine, Pan is probably off on a date. So tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow I promise."

"Okay, bye Goten, see you tomorrow."

"Bye B." Goten said as he hung up.

Goten took a deep breath and walked back out of his house.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Valley chanted as she bounced up and down in her booster seat. The six-year-old was the spitting image of her mother, and had the same positive personality. She also had her father's energetic personality when he was a child.

Tate rolled his eyes and turned up the volume on his phone. The sixth grader looked more like grandfathers with his jet black hair. But he did inherit his parents icy blue eyes. Tate acted like a younger version of his dad. He was always playing pranks.

The black Cherokee pulled into the the front of Orange Star High School.

"Hey Daddy look at Mavie! He's with that pretty girl!" Valley exclaimed.

Trunks rolled down the window, smirking at his son as he nervously talked to the brunette female.

Tate snickered and rolled down his window sticking his head out. "OOO MAVEN KILL EM"

"MAVIE, WHO'S THAT PRETTY GIRLY YOU'RE WITH!" Valley shouted.

Maven'a cheeks turned bright red as he glared at his family in the car.

"Is that your little sister, _Mavie_?" The girl asked, stretching out his nickname.

"I'll call you tonight Vanessa." Muttered the pissed off teen as he trotted to the family car, ready to kill his annoying little brother. Valley would be a victim as well if it wasn't for his farther and his over protective grandfathers.

"How was school?" Trunks asked as he laughing a bit.

Maven answered with the trademark response known by all teen. "Okay. I was suppose to take the bus today, you ruined everything."

"Well sorry for being good father." Trunks responded in a sarcastic tone.

Maven had dark purple spiky hair that was brushed froward. He had onyx color eyes, and was the lady-killer of OSHS. He had developed his father's charm when he was a teen. But deep down, he was a mama's boy.

Twenty minutes passed and they arrived home. Tate immediacy skipped into the living room, ready to play video games until dinner (GTA5).

Valley was explaining every second of her day to her eldest brother until they made it to his room, where he slammed the door in her face, making her bawl.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mavie Waviee is being a big fat meanie!" The girl cried as she ran down the hall to her parent's room. She opened the door only to find it empty and absolutely silent.

Valley turned back around and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where her father could always be found.

"Daddy, where's Mama?" Valley asked.

With his mouthful of last night's dinner the purple hair man looked down at his daughter before swallowing the food in his mouth. "I'll call her now sweetie."

"Okay." Valley said as she ran into the living room.

Trunks dialed Marron's number, the phone rang and rang, but no answer. Trunks raised an eyebrow. 'She always answers her phone.' He thought.

He dialed again, still no answer. "That's weird." Trunks said as looked down at his phone. He decided to text her.

Hey babe where r u?

He tapped the send button and set his phone down on the granite counter top.

'Marron did go somewhere... but where would she go?' Trunks thought. 'Maybe she went to Bra's house.'

Trunks picked up his phone and dialed his little sister.

"Hey Bra?"

"Hey bro what's up? When are you gonna bring my niece and nephews over? I miss them!" Bra rambled.

"Bra listen! Is Marron at your place? She's not answering her phone." Trunks said.

"No she's not, maybe she's at mom's or Krillin's." Bra suggested.

"Yeah maybe...thanks Bra." Trunks said.

"No problem." She said.

Trunks hung up and dialed his mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom is Marron there?"

"No she's not, why?" Bulma asked.

"She's not answering her phone and she's usually home when the kids and I are." Trunks said.

"Oh well she's not here sorry." Bulma said.

"It's fine thanks anyway." Trunks said.

"You're welcome son." Bulma said.

They hung up and Trunks dialed Krillin.

"Hello?"

"Hey Krillin."

"Trunks! Good to hear from you how's everything?" Krillin asked.

"Everything's good Krillin, is Marron over there?" Trunks asked.

"No she's not, why?"

"She's not answering her phone." Trunks said.

"Oh, well I don't know what to say...uhh...maybe call the others?" Krillin suggested.

"Yeah...I guess I can do that, thanks Krillin."

"No problem."

They hung up and Trunks took a deep breath. 'Where could she be?' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since Tiff and I didn't have anything to do this weekend we decided to make another chapter! Be warn MURDER SCENE!**

**Gobralover: (Tiffany7898 says) First of all my name is Tiffany, and what you said about Marron was uncalled for. It wasn't necessary at all. And thank you for your theory, you have Bri an evil idea.**

**(Bri says) I don't appreciate you saying I need to do some research about suspense. If you read my other stories than you would see that I rock at leaving my readers in suspense. Don't get me wrong, I thank you for leaving a review but please be considerate.**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Trunks- 37**

**Marron- 36**

**Goten and Pan-36 (They're twins)**

**Bra-27  
**

**Maven- 14**

**Tate- 11**

**Valley: 6**

* * *

Marron's eyes slowly opened. She lifted her head a bit, only to put it back down; her head was throbbing, and he throat was dry as a desert. Her eyes wandered around. What she saw almost made her black out again. Rope, duct tape, and shovel.

She checked her pockets praying for her phone to be in one. No phone. Marron lifted up her head over the back seat. Her phone sat on the cup holder. There was no way she was getting out of this one.

Marron let out a loud scream. Hoping cars passing by could hear her. She pounded against the back window. She kicked on the door. Soon after she felt the car violently turn. Causing her to hit her head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Screamed her napper.

Tears began to roll down her face from the fear. "Why are you doing this to me?"

No response, but she heard the car speed up.

She laid back down, why couldn't Trunks sense her! She prayed to Kami that she would get out of this.

"Wake up!" Hissed the attacker.

Marron moaned and shielded her face with her hands, due to the fact that a bright white light was shining in her face. At first she thought she was dead, then she opened her eyes to find her attacker with a ski mask over their face.

The person grabbed the duct take and snatched Marron by the hair. She let out a small yelp.

The person wrapped the tape tightly around her and wrist. "Scream and I'll kill you right here and now."

Marron complied, she would do anything if it meant there was a possibility she could live.

The attacker then tied a rope around her neck and pulled on her like a dog on a leash. "Come on."

Marron stepped out the car, her legs were half-asleep, causing her to fall in the mud. The person didn't even give her a second to recover for the fall and began to drag her

They stopped, it was completely silent for a good two minutes. And for a brief moment Marron thought her napper had left, but that thought ended when she heard crying.

"Get up, now!" The voice demanded, cracking a bit.

Marron staggered up. She could feel the bugs traveling up and down her body. As much as she wanted to scream and slap them off, she kept quiet and stood still.

Once again more silence, until Marron spoke up.

"Please, my family is very wealthy. I-if you give me a chance, I can call my husband and he can p-pay you all the money y-you want. I'm begging you, please let me go!" Marron pleaded, crying uncontrollably.

The person let out a loud cry and punched Marron in the side of her face. "I don't give a flying fuck about your money, you ruined everything!"

Marron gasped and spat out blood. More tears.

The person stalked up to Marron and grabbed her wrist, unraveling the duct tape. "I have a job for you."

The person let go of Marron and handed her a shovel. "I want you to start digging."

Marron fell to her knees, bawling. At the moment lightning flashed through the dark sky and rain came pouring down.

The attacker sneezed. "Hurry, before I get a cold."

"No!" Marron exclaimed, only to stricken again.

"I swear to God if you don't start digging I'm going to beat you to death with that shovel." The attacker growled.

Whatever little hope Marron had left was gone. She got up and stabbed the moist ground with the shovel. As she dug, she thought of the last time she saw her family. This morning, around seven am. She kissed Trunks on the lips and walked the kids to the bus stop. It broke her heart, knowing that she was never going to see them again.

Thirty minutes passed and she had finally finished. She estimated that it was around eleven. This is time she usually sent her boys to bed.

Her attacker observed the hole. They smiled and latched on to Marron's forearm, and that's when Marron swung the shovel at the napper. Once she heard a loud scream and curse she took off.

Not caring what direction she heading, she just ran. She fell a couple of times but quickly recovered. This was one and only chance.

"HELP! HELP ME!" She yelped, running as fast as she could. The mother jumped, screamed, and pushed branches out her way.

Her head was pounding and she was panting hard, occasionally glancing back to see if her napper was following her. Once she felt it was safe enough to stop for a brief moment she doubled over, spitting up and gasping for air.

Not minute passed and she looked left and right. More trees, then she looked ahead. Tears of happiness rolled down her face once she saw a road. Only a few yards away.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Screamed the person tackling her to the ground.

"No!" Marron cried as she hit the ground. Then came her beating, her attacker let out ever ounce of anger they held in. Marron's pleas and screams brought a smile to attacker's face.

"You should have left Trunks! I've would have been so happy! But you didn't listen! Everything would have been perfect!" The napper vented, continuing pound their fist in Marron'a face.

Everything went back again. She was still alive... barely.

The attacker rolled over, panting hard. The rain droplets seemed to calm them down.

After collecting their composer, the attacker propped their self on their elbows, glancing at Marron's beat up form.

The person growled and got up, grabbing on to the rope and began to shake her body. "Wake up!"

Minutes of shaking and she finally woke up.

"I'm hungry, let's go out to eat" They snickered.

"You're fucking sick!" Marron screamed.

The psychotic napper jumped on her wrapped their hands around her throat. "I know you want a meal before you die."

Marron wiggled, trying to get up, but it was no use.

"After all, you'll have a few more minutes to live.."

In the end, Marron ended up being dragged to the car. Instead of throwing her in the trunk, her attacker allowed her to sit in the front.

Words couldn't explain how terrified she was. They had ordered her to keep her eyes on the straight ahead, but occasionally, she would glance to see if any cars were passing by. It was a ghost town.

After what felt like a decade, they pulled up on to a dirt road. Next to it was a rundown diner. Due to there only being one car by it, Marron assumed it was empty.

"Now, behave." They laughed, taking off their mask.

Marron whimpered, her eyes widen out of shock. "HOW COULD YOU-"

They ate in silence, due to the fact that Marron knew her attacker and couldn't fathom why they were doing this to her.

She looked at the person, they were smiling and eating without a care.

"Now Marron, I'm gonna use the restroom, don't do anything you're gonna regret." The person warned in a sing-song tone before sliding out the booth.

Marron's eyes followed, until they were out of sight. She waited a few seconds before running to the kitchen where she watch the old woman go before dropping off their order earlier

"Please ma'am you have to help me!" She pleaded in a soft tone.

The old woman got up from the rocking chair she sat in. Her eyebrows arched. "Wha y'all talkin 'bout missy?"

"I've been kidnapped and that person I'm with is going to kill me! Please call the police!" Marron explained.

The old woman's green eyes widen and grabbed on to Marron's hands. "Don-"

Marron screamed from the loud sound of a gun being fired. She let go of the old woman and watched her body collapse to the cold and dirty tiled floor.

"Look what you made me do!" The shooter shouted.

"How could you!?" Marron screeched, crying uncontrollably.

The killer shot three more times. Marron screaming each time. "This is your fault! You should have just stayed in the fucking booth."

Marron's knees gave in. She landed in the puddle of blood.

"Stupid bitch." The person cursed, walking over to a closet.

Minutes passed and they returned holding a two cans.

"Get the fuck up!" The person barked.

Marron's head snapped up. "W-what's that?"

"Gasoline." The killed answered, unscrewing the tops to both. "You're going to help me."

"No, and I don't care if you kill me now, I'm going to die anyways." Marron objected.

The napper began to pour the gasoline around the old woman's body. "Fine, I'll just kill one of your kids too."

"You touch any of my babies and it'll be th-"

They scoffed. "The what? Last thing you do? Last time I checked you can't do shit right about now."

Marron growled and rose to her feet.

"That's a good girl."

He made her light her body on fire, and watch. She threw up and sobbed the whole time.

After taking all the valuables, they left.

...

...

"I want you to be awake when I do this." The person crackled. They grabbed on to her arm and pulled her out the car.

Marron was too weak to protest, she barely heard what the attacker was saying.

They made it back to where they started. The killer pushed Marron to the ground next to her grave.

"Give me your wedding ring!" The person commanded.

"N-no." Marron sputtered out, holding her hand that her wedding band was on protectively with the other.

The napper smirked. "Fine, I'll just remove it after your dead." The person slipped the rope around Marron's neck again, grabbed it pulled tightly. Marron gasped and closed her eyes, tears running down her face. "You brought this upon yourself."

Finally, after being in captive for about eight hours Marron was dead. And to make sure she was dead, her killer shot her twice in the skull.

The murderer sat down next to her laughing. "Y'know, being dead isn't that bad." The person's dark eyes wandered to her dirty hands. "I guess you can keep that."

The killer sighed and kicked her body into the hole. "Don't worry, I'll come and talk to you once in a while."

* * *

That same day, Trunks had called more people, but nobody knew where Marron was. Trunks could only think of the worst possible outcomes. It was around midnight and Marron still wasn't home. So he decided to go look for her. Tate and Valley were asleep and Maven was watching TV in the living room. Trunks told Maven that he was going out and Maven agreed the watch over his siblings while Trunks was gone. Trunks just drove around all night in West City, no luck finding his wife.

Around eight in the morning he came back home. He was hungry and tired. Thank Kami it was Saturday, he didn't have to worry about work or taking the kids to school. Trunks walked into the house to find Maven passed out on the couch. Tate and Valley must still be asleep. Trunks walked into the kitchen, he opened up the freezer and grabbed a box of hot pockets.

He opened the box and threw all the hot pockets in the microwave. Trunks turned on the microwave and leaned back on the counter. He didn't know what to do, what to think, or what to tell the kids. Valley cried her eyes out for Marron because dinner wasn't here. Trunks wasn't a good cook so he ordered pizza. Maven knew something was up and Tate tried to keep himself busy.

The microwave started beeping and woke Maven up. Maven grunted and slowly got up. He looked over to the other side of the open concept and saw his father eating hot pockets.

"Where's mom?"

"I don't know son." Trunks said shaking his head after he swallowed the last hot pocket. All that night he tried searching for her ki, but no luck.

"You were out all night?" Maven asked.

"Yeah, go up to your room and get some more sleep, I'm probably gonna take a short nap and go out again." Trunks said.

Before Maven could walked to the stairs, his little sister came down rubbing her eyes and holding her favorite teddy bear. She looked sleepily over to her father and raised her arms in the air. Trunks walked over to her and picked her up. Valley wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Valley asked softly.

Trunks took a deep breath as he held his only daughter close in his arms. He didn't know what to say. Trunks was completely stressed out.

"Mommy is gonna be home soon sweet heart." Trunks said.

Trunks was gonna take Valley back upstairs to her room, but a knock on the door stopped him. Valley lifted her head off of her father's shoulder as he walked toward the door. He opened it to find quite a surprise.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son." Trunks said, then turned to the woman next to him. "Pan."

"Trunks." She said nervously.

* * *

**What the fuck! Pan and Trunks have kid together! How did this happen? And what will Tiffany say about Trupan having a kid. Till next time!**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again our dear fans. Tiffany and I have an announcement! Our goal is to finish before Halloween! Hopefully we can make it! Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Bri's response to Gobra lover:**

**Sorry you feel that way about my stories but first of all don't call my bitch(Tiffany) a bitch! She never did anything to you. No need to report us because we haven't broken any rules, but you have. **

**Tiffany response to Gobra lover:**

**You didn't have to call me that. That was over the top, did not need to do that. If you don't like the story then don't read it. I like that you are taking guesses, and your theories are pretty good. But you don't need to fight about it, just Keep Calm and Love Broten.**

**OKAY BEFORE WE GET STARTED WE WANT TO MAKE THIS CLEAR! THE FIRST PART IS A FLASHBACK! DON'T GET CONFUSED _IT IS A FLASHBACK!_**

* * *

_-Flashback 16 years ago-_

Two drunken teens stumbled into a dark room. Laughing their asses off as they fell to the floor.

"Happy birthday Pan." Said the guy, kissing her on the cheek.

The girl known as Pan giggled. "Thanks Trunks."

He pulled her into a kiss and she ran her fingers through his lavender locks. She dreamt of this day for months, finally she had Trunks Briefs!

Trunks scoped he up and dropped her on his messy bed. He pulled back slowly and slipped his shirt off. He let Pan get a good look at his chiseled abs then climb back on her.

"You like what you see?" Trunks questioned, trailing sweet kissed up her neck.

Pan closed her eyes and moaned. "Y-yea."

* * *

**Two months later.**

Pan doubled over the toilet, crying. She had just finished throwing up for the third time this day. She hated feeling sick like this.

But these were the consequences when the condom breaks.

Barely sixteen and she had fucked up the rest of her adolescent life. Just the other day she took four pregnancy, all four came back positive.

Her mother was going to kill her when she found out about the pregnancy, and her brothers were going to freak out.

But what worried her most was her best friend, Marron. She had slept with her crush. Even though she hated that she betrayed Marron, she didn't regret sleeping with Trunks.

"Ewe, what died in here?"

Pan groaned and flushed. She had called Marron over to explain what happen. She prayed that she wouldn't go ballistic.

"I'm coming!" Pan shouted.

After freshening up she returned to her bedroom. "Hey Mar."

"Hey Pan!" The blonde cheerfully exclaimed.

Pan sat down, smiling weakly. She opened her mouth to speak, but Marron cut her off.

"I have to tell you something that I've hidden from you." Marron announced.

Pan sighed in relief. "What?"

"Three months ago, Trunks and I were alone at his house. One thing led to another and we started makingout-"

"Are you going to tell me you two had sex?" Pan asked, her voice cracking.

Marron blushed and smiled. "Yea, we both lost our v-card!"

Pan's attitude had change, she went from being guilty, to complete rage. "What the hell do you mean?"

She thought after having sex with him that they would eventually end up together. But he fucked her over, no pun intended.

Marron arched an eyebrow and cocked her head. "Wait, slow down, why so hostile?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Pan exclaimed, tears pouring down her face.

Marron's eyes widen out of shock. Her responsible best friend had sex, and gotten pregnant. What was the world coming to?

"By who?" Marron asked, trying her best to stay calm.

"I-I'm sorry Marron." Pan apologized, wiping her eyes.

"I'm not mad at you for getting pregnant Pan-chan." Marron reassured in a comforting tone. "Do you even, know who it is?"

Pan nodded. "We both got drunk, a-and he did use a condom, b-but I guess it broke."

Marron sighed. "Does he want to be in the baby's life?"

"I-I don't know, well I haven't told him yet." Pan replied.

"Tell me who he is and I'll knock some sense into him." Marron laughed weakly.

"I-It- Trunks is the father..." Pan quickly responded. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Marron to yell out her.

"Wait no! Trunks likes me, not you. Your just joking." Marron replied.

"It was on my birthday-"

"You bitch! YOU KNEW I LIKED HIM!" Marron screamed, before running out the room.

Pan followed suite, begging her not to leave. But she gave up when Marron zipped out the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**-Five months pregnant-**

September rolled in, and a five month pregnant Pan was having a hard time adjusting to being a pregnant teen. Her stomach was noticeable and when people spoke to her, they looked at her stomach.

To add to the stress, she had more homework than any other Junior, so when she left she wouldn't fall behind.

But finally the weekend had come and she and her mother were going to buy clothing for her baby, which was going to be boy.

A week after telling Marron about her pregnancy, Pan caved in and finally decided to tell her family. Gohan and Goten were ready to kill, and were demanding for the name. Chichi cried about how she failed as mother. And on top of that Pan was grounded for the summer. Not like she could go partying in the state she was in.

But to keep the drama down, she told her mother and siblings that the baby's father wasn't going to be around. The news disappointed Chichi even more.

Around four months, Pan had finally decided tell Trunks about her pregnancy. 'I can't do this,' was his only response before leaving. Pan was hurt that Trunks didn't want to be in their baby's life. She thought this would bring them closer together, and not pull them apart.

There was a tap on her window, making her look up from her text-book. She frowned, and got up.

Pan violently opened the windows. She glared at her ex-lover with pure hatred. "What the hell do you want?"

"Listen Pan, I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Trunks, do you really think I'm going to forgive you for walking out on me and your son?" Pan questioned.

Trunks grunted. "I know it's going to- wait, did you say 'son' as in it's a boy?"

Pan folded her arms over her chest and nodded. "But it's not like you care."

"You have to understand, I was scared-"

"And what the fuck do you think I am! I'm terrified! You don't have a round stomach that proves to everyone you made a mistake, I do!" Pan shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm begging you, please forgive me! I was a fool, an idiot! Plus you never really knew your father, I want to be in his life, please Pan." Trunks begged.

Pan sighed and began to close her window. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**-Seven months pregnant-**

Pan slowly walked up the pavement that led to the Capsule Corp. Today was the day they would tell both their families.

The youngest Son member tapped on the door. Not a second after knocking, the door swung opened she was forcefully pulled in by Trunks.

He led her to an empty hallway.

"Hello to you too." Pan rudely greeted as she removed her coat.

"Sorry." Trunks apologized, taking her coat. "You okay?"

Pan nodded. "So, should we just tell everyone now, or wait till everyone eats?"

"I think it'll be best to wait till after dinner." Trunks responded.

Pan sighed and headed for the living room. "Whatever floats your boat."

It seemed that dinner was quicker than any usually dinner. Pan glanced over to Marron, who was helping Bra cut her meat.

Her and Marron hadn't spoken since the day she told Marron she was pregnant with Trunks's child. She missed Marron and tried to talk to her. But every time she failed.

She exhaled, it would be easier if she had a friend to help her through this.

The pregnant teen looked over to Trunks who nodded his head; it was their signal.

In sync, both teens stood up. Pan was the first to speak.

"As you know, I am pregnant, but what you don't know is who is the father.." She started.

The heir took over, avoiding eye contact with everyone. "I am the father."

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs! How could you be so irresponsible?" His mother exclaimed.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't see the big deal, he is a man now."

"You left my sister!" Gohan and Goten shouted, powering up.

Marron scoffed and rolled her eyes while Bra looked at her confused.

Pan groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is why I didn't want to tell them."

* * *

**-Eight months pregnant- **

Pan glided her hands across her big belly as she scanned her son's nursery. Thanks to Bulma, she had gotten everything she needed for him and more.

But the only thing that was missing was Trunks. She wanted her son to have a mother and father that were married and happy. But every time Pan would bring up the subject Trunks would say, "Idk"

"Hey , what's up Panny?" Trunks greeted as he stepped into the room.

Pan smiled and turned to him. "Hey Trunks, can I ask you a question?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" She asked.

There was a long pause before Trunks answered.

"I'm sorry Pan, but no, I don't love you." Trunks answered.

Pan frowned. "Then why did you sleep with me?"

"I was-"

"Drunk, the only way you were physically attractive to me was because you were drunk." Pan hissed.

Trunks attempted to rest his hand on her shoulder but she flinched.

"You know what just go, I don't want you near my child." Pan ordered.

"Woa, slow down. First it takes two to tango. Second you can't just tell me I can't see my son." Trunks responded.

Tears rushed down her face. "GET THE FUCK OUT TRUNKS I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

"I'm not leaving." He argued.

"LEAVE BEFORE I CALL MY BROTHERS!" Pan screamed.

Trunks sighed and walked towards the door. "The only reason I'm leaving is because I don't want to start any more drama."

Pan growled and slammed the door shut.

* * *

**-Nine months pregnant-**

Finally after nine months, Pan had finally gone into labor. She began to feel contractions and her water had broken in her third period class.

She and Trunks hadn't talked since their argument. And Pan was going to keep it that way. After the baby was born, she would tell him that she had given birth.

But while she was asleep her mother had called him. And he rushed to the hospital.

"Really Pan, you weren't going to tell me you were going into labor?" Trunks barked as he stalked into her suite.

Pan's face turned red. "Who told you?!"

"Doesn't fucking matter!" He exclaimed.

"You don't deserve to be here. You hurt me!" Pan shouted.

"This isn't about you Pan! This is about our son!" Trunks shouted back.

"Our son? At the beginning you didn't want anything to do with him!"

"And I apologized!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

"I can't even looked at you right now.." Trunks groaned.

"FUCK YOU! AHHHHH" She shouted before a contraction hit her.

Trunks stood back, watching her squirm and hiss.

"Get him out now mom!" Pan cried, clenching on to her pillow.

"You two need to stop acting like children, and grown up. Pan,Trunks, you're bringing a child in the world, you need to learn how to work things out. Now Trunks, hold her hand!" Chichi ordered, glaring at the teens.

Trunks sighed and did as he was told. "Sorry."

Pan squeezed his hand and shut her eyes, letting out another cry of pain.

* * *

**-Later that night-**

In the end the two pulled it together. Trunks stopped being a douche and started being more supportive. And Pan stopped being a bitch and started being kinder.

It wasn't till late that night their son was born. Tanner Trunks. But the last name brought up another argument.

"Here we go again!" Trunks groaned, sulking in his seat.

"His name is going to be Tanner Trunks Son, and that's final." Pan spat as she cradled the newborn in her arms.

"Why can't it just be Briefs? He is my son after all." Trunks asked.

Pan kept quiet, she didn't have a reason for Tanner not having his father's last name, it's just she didn't want him to.

"Answer me Pan." Trunks ordered.

"I just don't want him to, it's not like you're gonna be in his life." She answered.

The young father glared at her. "I'm over this shit, it's always about you. Why is everything with you is so complicated? You know damn well you don't want him to have my last name because we're not together. Get over yourself Pan, it's not about us anymore, it's about Tanner."

Tears began to surface Pan's face, he was right. "Fine Trunks, his name will be Tanner Trunks Briefs-Son."

* * *

**-With Marron and Goten-**

"I just don't know what to do Goten." Marron sobbed, her face buried in her pillow .

"Don't worry Mar, you'll find someone far better than Trunks. And hopefully you and Pan works things out, because she going to need you more than ever." Goten responded.

Marron lifted her head. Her face was puffy and her eyes were red. "Pan betrayed me. She knew I had a crush on Trunks since Freshman year."

"Well did you know that Pan has been really unhappy since you left her?" The Son boy asked.

Marron scoffed. "She's only depressed because Trunks doesn't want to be her boyfriend."

Goten stayed quiet. He didn't know if it was true or not.

"Goten?"

"Hm."

"Thanks for being there when I needed you." The blonde thanked.

Goten smiled. "Anytime Marron."

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Big Brother!" Valley said excitedly to the boy next to Pan. "Tanner I missed you!"

"I missed you too Val." Tanner said as Valley jumped into his arms.

"Tanner is gonna stay here for the weekend Trunks." Pan said awkwardly.

"But mom why can't I stay at the house by myself? I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Tanner asked.

"Tanner you need to spend time with your father. And you're sixteen you're too young to stay home by yourself!" Pan protested.

"Don't stress Tanner you can take the car in the garage when ever you want." Trunks said.

"Hell yeah!" Tanner said happily, then walked into his father's house.

Maven growled at the sight of his older half-brother. They never got along, Tate never got along with Tanner either.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maven growled.

"I'm staying here for the weekend you damn brat." Tanner spat.

"You better stay the fuck away from Vanessa before I beat your ass again." Maven threatened.

"I won that fight you little asshole and that bitch came to me!" Tanner shot back.

"Curse one more time and I'll throw both of you through fucking the wall." Trunks threatened. "And what is this about a fight?"

Pan clapped her hands and looked at Trunks nervously. "I've meant to tell you..."

Trunks looked at Pan with rage. "Meaning to tell me what?" Trunks growled. Trunks was always strict with his boys. He only had a soft spot for his baby girl and his wife.

"Daddy what does 'fuck' mean?" Valley asked innocently.

"Valley don't ever say that word again." Trunks said, holding back his anger and still staring at Pan. Trunks always spoiled his little girl, just like he spoiled his wife.

"Tanner, take Valley upstairs and stay with her. Maven go to your room." Trunks ordered.

They did as they were told and Pan walked into the house.

"Okay...so the boys got into a fight at school..."

* * *

_*Flashback, 2 days ago*_

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Maven yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Tanner yelled back.

"THAT'S A LIE!" Maven yelled back.

"Will you two stop!" Vanessa shouted.

The boy completely ignored her as a crowd began to form around them. Maven punched Tanner in the face. Tanner growled and grabbed his little half-brother by the hair. They began to fight, Vanessa backed out into the crowd so she wouldn't get hit. Administrators ran into the fight and tried to break Maven and Tanner up but they failed. The school cop came and tried to break them up but it was no use, so the cop just tazzed them.

The dean called Pan and Marron to Orange Star High. The two women arrived and were put in the same room. They didn't speak to each other, they just stood in silence. That is, until the dean threw Maven and Tanner into the room. The dean sat behind his desk and angrily look at Pan and Marron.

"You two need to straighten these boys out!" He yelled. "They're always yelling at each other! Disrupting classrooms, hitting each other in the hallway! It's gotta stop!"

"Oh don't you worry sir Maven is gonna stop if he knows what's good for him." Marron said glaring at her son.

"Sir, Tanner didn't start this. He shouldn't be in here." Pan protested.

"But he still fought." Marron said.

"Well your son started it." Pan spat.

"I know that but Tanner needs to be disciplined so he won't do it again." Marron said.

"Tanner doesn't need to be disciplined, he didn't start it." Pan growled.

"That doesn't matter, he needs to learn!" Marron yelled.

The dean slammed his head on the desk. He gave up. He got up and walked out of the room.

"He knows what he did!" Pan said.

"Maybe you should be a good mother and make sure he doesn't do it again!" Marron yelled.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a mother!" Pan yelled.

Marron had it, she slapped Pan across the face. "Don't you dare say that bitch! At least I didn't have a kid when I was in high school!"

"MOM!" The boys shouted.

Pan and Marron looked at their sons. "Just take us home!" Maven said.

Marron and Pan growled and grabbed their sons then walked out.

_*Flashback end*_

* * *

"And that's what happened." Pan wrapped up.

"And Marron didn't tell me." Trunks growled.

"Well, you are too strict with the boys." Pan said, Marron thought the same.

"If I'm not strict I'm afraid they'll end up like me in high school." Trunks said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pan asked with a hint of attitude.

"I don't want them to screw up and get involved with every bad thing like I did." Trunks said as he turned from her. "Tanner! Maven! Come here!"

The two boys walked down the stairs, they didn't say a word. Trunks folded his arms and smirked.

"You two are gonna be spending the weekend with your grandpa at Capsule Corp." Trunks said.

Pan's eyes widened as Tanner and Maven looked like they were about to pass out. Vegeta never tolerated the fighting that they did.

"You two think I'm strict? Your grandfather is a hundred times worse!"

"Dad please-" Maven began.

"No! You two need to learn a hard lesson. So I'm gonna let you experience how I learned." Trunks growled.

"Trunks I don't think-"

"No Pan! You be quiet! Marron is right they need to learn! Tanner, Maven get your stuff together, Pan is gonna take you to Capsule Corp." Trunks said.

Pan sighed. "I'll be waiting in the car."

* * *

**Another chapter finished! Yes! Keep the reviews coming guys! We appreciate them**

***Kisses from Tiffany and Bri **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! It's Tiffany :) hacked Bri's profile to upload this just for you, Bri is busy right now so I finished this up :) now, just to make this clear, to the part where Goten goes to Bra's house is the next day! From that part on it's the next day! Don't get confused, IT'S THE NEXT DAY! Read and review guys! Thanks for your support :D**

**(The Night of The Murder)**

'Gotta hurry.' Thought the murder as they got up from the ground. They swiftly grabbed the shovel and began to pick up the dirt and throw it on Marron's body.

"The whole isn't deep enough, but who cares." They laughed, continuing their work.

Ten minutes past and the person had almost finished until they realized they forgot something.

'Shit!' The murdered mentally cursed.

The person quickly dug up some of the dirt and jumped into the medium size grave. The killer pulled up Marron's pants leg and unhooked the bracelet.

"This KI bracelet cost me an arm and a leg." The person said with smirk.

As the attacker climbed out they could hear murmuring, then a bright light flashed over their head.

Their heart sunk down to their stomach and began to perspire. In under ten seconds the murder kicked as much dirt on to the grave and fled.

* * *

Goten pulled up Bra's driveway. After a full hour of nagging he caved in and drove over. He and Bra didn't have a real relationship, just friends with benefits.

The Saiyan parked and got out the car, walking up the pavement heading for the door until he notice Bra's garage door open

"Bra?"

The twenty-seven-year-old sat in a old lawn chair, sporting a pink fluffy robe and slippers.

Bra took a swung of the beer she held. "Goten, I've been waiting for you."

Goten's eyes widen out of shock. "Is that beer?"

Bra nodded.

"You know it isn't cute to drink." He admonished.

Bra smacked her lips. "Don't tell me drinking isn't cute. Ain't nobody tryna be cute Saiyan. I'm tryna get drunk, fuck out of my face."

"Come one we- is that a pipe?" Goten questioned.

The heiress got up, swaying her hips as she walked up to him. She inserted the pipe in her mouth and blew on it. Seconds later bubbles floated around.

Goten sighed. "Are you drunk?"

Bra did a little dance that involved shaking her hips and whipping her hair. "Everybody in the club getting tipsy."

"Bra why are you drunk?" The male Saiyan growled.

Bra giggled and got on her tip-toes, leaning towards Goten's ear.

"OOO IMMA BOUT TO DIVE IN!" She screamed.

Goten scooped her up and carried her back into the house.

"Where ya takin me big boy?" The drunk woman questioned.

He walked through the garage entrance to get to the house. He walked down a hallway before. entering the living room.

Goten dropped her on the black leather couch and scowled at her. "Seriously B, why are you drunk like this?"

Bra lips began to quiver and the tears came pouring down her face. "MY BOSS IS GONNA FIRE ME!"

Goten sighed. 'So that's what this is all about.' He took a seat next to her and she climbed on top of him and sobbed. Five minutes went by and she pulled back, laughing.

"Wanna beer?"

"How about we not.." He replied.

"Then what do you want to so Go-chan?" Bra questioned.

Goten shrugged. "I am kinda hungry."

Bra slapped him gently on his chest. "You're always hungry. How about we bake brownies?"

Goten smiled and got up. "sure."

"To the kitchen!" She shouted as she jumped up and off the couch.

Goten smiled and followed her into the kitchen. They started taking out pans and mixers until Bra stopped.

"This robe is making me sweaty, imma go change." She said as she took it off, she was now exposed in her black lacy bra and thong.

Goten's mouth dropped, then he turned away. "Aw Goten! Like you haven't seen me like this before! And you're blushing! Haha!" Bra laughed.

"My mind is telling no! But my body is telling yeaaahhhhh!" She sang as she left.

'Dear kami it's gonna take everything in my power not to take that girl in this kitchen.' Goten thought.

Bra came running back into the kitchen with a huge t-shirt that ended just above her knees. "Brownie time!"

Bra walked over to her pantry and opened it. She pulled out two boxes of fudge brownie mix.

"You know what else we need?" Bra asked.

"What?"

"Music!" Bra shouted happily. She ran over to the other side of the kitchen and plugged in her iPhone dock. She took her iPhone off the charger and plugged it into the dock. "What song?" She asked.

"Ummm..I don't know, play whatever." Goten said as he opened the boxes.

"Alrighty Gotenzie!" Bra said as she tapped play.

_On my waist, through my hair_

_Think about it when you touch me there_

_Close my eyes, here you are_

_Dancing in the dark!_

_Tell me baby_

_If it's wrong_

_To let my hands_

_Do what they want_

_Late at night, I pretend we are_

_Dancing in the dark!_

Bra swayed her hips to the music as she and Goten began to get the ingredients. She began to sing along and grabbed Goten's hands.

"Come on! Dance with me!" Bra giggled.

"You are so drunk." Goten laughed.

Bra only danced in the kitchen when she was alone. She was running around and singing like a teenage girl. Bra grabbed Goten's hands and put them on her hips. Goten wasn't much a dancer so he let her lead.

"Okay time to make some brownies, I'm hungry." Goten said as he pulled away from her.

"When are you not hungry?" Bra asked.

"That's a good question." Goten said as he thought.

* * *

A shot was heard through the forest. Loose branches cracked and broke as a man walked through the maze of trees. His companion walked along side him.

"Atticus! Go find 'em!" The man said.

His companion, Atticus, was a German short-haired pointer. The dog loved hunting with his master. Atticus ran through the woods, but stopped abruptly after catching a scent. He started to bark and sniff around. Once he got to a certain point on the ground, he barked non-stop until his owner came. The man walked over to Atticus, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong boy? Where's the bird I shot?"

Atticus kept barking, the man rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Why do you keep barking at the ground?"

The man swatted some leaves away then gasped. He fell on the floor, shocked at what he saw.

The poor man saw a hand sticking out of the ground.

"Wha-What the hell is going on?" The man stuttered. "Dig boy!" The man needed to know what was going on.

Atticus dug into the ground where the hand was, the dog began to bark again when he was finished. The man got back up and looked into the hole.

"Oh my god." He said as he pulled out his phone, he began to take pictures, then he dialed 911.

* * *

A hard knock woke Trunks up. He's eyes shot open and sat up. He looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"It's 5:43 in the morning who the hell is at the door?" Trunks growled as he got out of bed.

Trunks walked downstairs and to the door. He opened it to find three police officers holding theirs hats in their hands.

"What's this all about?" Trunks asked.

"Mr. Briefs...how can we put this..." One of the officers said looking to the other two.

The officer on the far right sighed. "Mr. Briefs...a hunter found Marron.."

"A hunter found Marron? Well where is she?" Trunks asked sounding a but annoyed.

"Trunks." The officers in the middle spoke up. "Your wife was found dead, she was buried in the forest. The hunters dog dug her up."

Trunks just stood there, frozen. This couldn't be true! No way! This might be some sick joke!

"Daddy?"

Trunks turned to find Valley at the end of the stairs, her eyes filled with tears.

"M-Mommy's dead?"

Next, Tate come down. "What?" He asked looking at his father.

Valley began to cry. This made Trunks' heart shatter to pieces. First he just found out his wife was dead, now he has to witness his baby girl cry her eyes out.

"What do you mean mom's dead?" Tate asked, still shocked.

"Your mother was found-"

The door slammed shut before the officer could finish. Then Trunks did something he hadn't done in the longest while.

Tears rolled down his face as he picked his daughter up. He hugged her tight as Valley sobbed even more. Tate couldn't even stand up, he sat down on the stairs, his head in his hands. Trunks sat down on the steps next to his son. Tate leaned on Trunks as Trunks put his arm around the boy. They sat there, trying to figure out why. But the only thing they could do was cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everybody, this is an authors note as you can see, Bri and I have an announcement...

Ok so we talked it over for a while, and we're gonna draft this story

BEFORE YOU FREAK OUT! Read this:

We have decided to make a first book, like it starts off in Trunks, Goten, Marron and Pan's high school years, then it ends at the college years. Trust us, this is for the better, you guys will understand Innocent better. Once we finish the first book we will upload Innocent again, promise!

Question, or if you wanna yell at us, feel free to do it in a review or PM Brii-Chan14 or Tiffany7898.

This is for the best guys, you will understand our ideas better, anyway, we'll upload the first book soon, until next time :)


End file.
